tsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Arcadia
Arcadia is made by arrow. The name comes from Arcadia Multigaming Community, formed by Mark Sharpy and hosted by Netroger. It was disbanded weeks after its establishment due to conflicts between admins assuming power. Arcadia started out as Gantrickham, a name generated using a random city name generator. Because it sounds really stupid, the name never stuck. Arcadia has a slum-like atmosphere, and is identifed as such because of its abundance in dark alleys and lack of rich textures. Contents Official Buildings Arcadia Regional Police Department The Arcadia Regional Police Department is a three-storey building with the layout designed by Mark Sharpy. On the main floor, it includes the lobby and reception desk, interrogation room and observation room, a garage, and a storage room. The second floor consists of the jail cells, including a special jail cell with variable lighting, and an armory with a table and six separate gun cases. The ARPD also has a warehouse for training purposes. It includes a target shooting range with three targets at different distances, a wooden reconstruction of 7-11, and a room clearing course. Arcadia Regional Medical Center The Arcadia Regional Medical Center is a single-storey building with the layout designed by Netroger. It consists a lobby with the reception desk, a hallway to three seperate rooms with healing beds, two offices, and an operation room. The exterior is taken from Mecklenburg's hospital. Chase Bank The design is an extended copy of Mecklenburg's bank design. It consists of the front desks, a shared office, an empty storage room, two security booths, a vault, and two private offices. It is also fitted with a side door for emergency situations. Dining and Entertainment There are two diners and a bar in Arcadia. Jon's Diner Jon's Diner was initially designed when the project was temporarily named Gantrickham to begin with. It is widely known for its plain design and atmosphere, which was then improved in arcadia_v2b1fix. It has a back door, and a freezer room. Unnamed Atmospheric Diner The atmospheric diner is intended as a coffee shop. It is known for its atmospheric lighting. It was actually done at school in 45 minutes. Bar The bar's layout, except for the backroom, was designed by Nooby. The bar has three tables, four seats at the counter, a backroom including random boxes and a table, and an office. It also has a backdoor that leads into an alley. Retail Arcadia is known allowing competition within industries. Not only are there two diners, but there are two gun shops as well. It also has an electronics shop, and a car dealership. Old Gun Store The old gun store takes its design directly from Mecklenburg with added extensions. The shooting range is moved to the basement while the open space, formerly the shooting range, is a work area for gun store owners and employees. It also has a garage in the back. New Gun Store The new gun store was made by request for someone who wanted a torture room. It borrows the same design from Mecklenburg in the front. In the back, there is a hallway that leads to a torture room with a weapon case, a storage room, and the back door. Electronics Store It's a poorly made building, because nobody cares about electronics (unless you're new to the server). Car Dealership The car dealership is a simple space with a cash register, and two-storey car displays. It will be upgraded to have two offices on the second floor. Storage Warehouse The warehouse was made by request from Mila Nedich, the Arcadia admin who broke the community. It has three containers that players can enter, and a room with a table and a window. One container contains a bed, while another contains a bench, supposedly for weapons. The last one is empty for captive storage and captive limb removals. Prodigy Storage Prodigy Storage offers five storage rooms, each with two layers of doors to prevent a DMer waiting for a storage user.to open the storage door. It has dim lighting to indicate the slum-like atmosphere. Garages Garages are the most plain buildings in Arcadia. There are two to three garages, depending on map version. Office There are 8 office properties. There are two single private offices next to the bar, and two more above the electronics store; a single private office, and an office with a conference table. Another office building offers 3 private single offices, and one office with cubicle space, and two other rooms. Residential Compact Apartments Compact apartments consist of two rooms connected by an open doorway. The first room is a kitchen with a table and an open closet. The second room is a bedroom. There are four of these located on residential hill. Full Apartments Full apartments resemble a Mecklenburg apartment, but is directly acceessible to the streets. Hotel The hotel offers two full hotel rooms, and three compact hotel rooms. The full hotel rooms are divided into rooms by an open doorway. The compact hotel rooms only have a bedroom and a washroom. The main floor of the hotel offers an office space with computer workstations, and a really huge pool and a hot tub. Current Status Because Arcadia was made without plenty of technical knowledge and map developing strategies, the map is inefficiently made, and any future updates are severely limited due to Half-Life engine limitations. Arcadia will have slight residential additions, and re-constructions of the official buildings in the future though it cannot be guaranteed. Category:Maps